Taste of Forbidden Fruit
by PisceanPal23
Summary: Entry for Forbidden Love Affair,A Contest of Hidden Desires. Bella Swan is in a happy relationship with Jacob Black. But when dangerous Edward Cullen crashes into her life and gives her a taste of physical attraction,does she choose the lion or the wolf?


**"Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname: PisceanPal23**

**Title of One-Shot: Taste of Forbidden Fruit**

**Pairing: Bella & Edward**

**POV: Bella**

**Rating: M or NC-17**

**Theme: Cheating**

**Word Count: 7,259**

**Summary or Description: Bella Swan is in a happy relationship with her long-time best friend, Jacob Black. She likes taking it slow but when dangerous Edward Cullen crashes into her life and gives her a taste of strong physical attraction, she's left with a heartbreaking decision: does she choose the lion or the wolf? **

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

The very last day of high school before summer started and my last break before I went off to University the following September was supposed to be a joyous occasion. It was, I guess. I mean, I didn't feel any different than usual getting up this morning. I went through all the usual rituals, brushing my teeth, washing my face, doing my hair in its usual way. I even ate the usual breakfast of juice and toast. Nothing seemed any different. It didn't feel like I had reached any life-changing pinnacle.

Jacob even picked me up at the usual time. I smiled as I looked at the old looking car he was driving in today. I could never get over his wonderful talent with mechanics. Not when I first met him so long ago, and not now.

"Morning, Bella."

Same old Jacob. His sun-shiny smile lit up my day. I smiled back, an instinct whenever I was around Jacob, climbing in next to him, and suddenly my day seemed a little more amazing. "Morning, Jake. You know," I started, as he sped off again, "you really don't have to pick me up every day for school. I know how far away your school is from mine, and I'm starting to wonder if you really do get there on time."

But Jacob put up his hand, still grinning. "Now, now, Bella Swan," he said, "I know I'm younger than you _physically, _but remember? I'm much more mature than I first appear. So you can't act like mother hen to me. I get to school fine."

It was true. He was a year younger than I was, but he acted so much more mature than that, especially in the time since I moved to Forks to be with my dad, Charlie, while my mom and her new husband moved. My first few months were hard. No one at the school could really relate to me at first. I guess I was too mature for them as well. My mother always told me so. I got really depressed for a while. But then Billy Black, my dad's longtime friend from the Quilette natives of the La Push reserve and his son, Jacob, came to our place to watch a ball game, and I was instantly saved. We became fast friends. And it had remained like that until, during last Christmas break, we had finally started to officially date.

"Secondly," he continued, "this is the last day of school, Bella! We can live it up! No one cares if you go to the last day of school."

"_I_ care." I amended. "I get my grades today. I really want to know if I can get into any of the great colleges out there. It would be great if I could get into a big Ivy League school."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob's great smile fade a bit. "But then I wouldn't get to see you all the time…" he whispered, obviously not wanting me to hear it. I didn't comment. It would just bring us back to that topic I was too afraid to bring up, the horrible realization that, if next year I got accepted to a place that wasn't the Forks Community College, I would be moving away.

Instead, he put on his second biggest smile and said, "What are your plans for the summer?"

Happy that Jacob changed the subject without any persuasion, I playfully put a finger to my chin in thought. "Oh, I dunno, I thought maybe I would, you know, try getting attention by acting, singing, or try to do some mountain climbing, you know, try and get famous."

Jacob barked out a loud laugh, and I laughed with him. We talked like that, friendly and fun until we finally made it to school. He stopped just outside the field where the picnic tables were. "Will I see you around after school?" He asked me, with just the faintest hint of hopefulness. Like he needed it.

"You know it." I said. I was about to close the door when, by some strange notion, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I wasn't all about public displays of affection, so it had caught even me off guard. "Thanks Jake. For everything."

Jacob brought his hand up to where my lips had touched, seemingly shocked into a stupor. I laughed. "Oh no Jake, a little kiss and you're out of things to say? Your age is dropping…twenty-six…twenty-five…"

It was enough to catch Jacob's attention. "Stop! That was unfair Bella, and you know it. Now you _have _to come over and I have to try and win my years back. Deal?"

"Deal. See you then Jake."

"Bye Bella."

And he drove off. When I saw his car turn the corner and out of my sight, even though any day where there was no rain and clouds seemed beautiful, the day seemed to get a little less sunny. I sighed and walked over to where Angela Weber, my best girl friend in Forks, and her boyfriend Ben were sitting closely together, Ben reading something Angela held in her lap. As I approached they looked up and waved.

"Good morning Bella." Said Angela, and Ben inclined his head as I came over and sat on Angela's other side. The paper in her hands was shaking. "How are you today?"

"Same old." I replied. "You?"

Angela smiled widely. "More than great." She said. She bit her lip, and then held up the letter she had in her hand. "Look Bella! I'm in!"

I didn't need to see what she held to know what she meant. Harvard. She had applied, and forced me to apply as well. I knew that she had a chance, but to know that she had gotten in…

"Angela, that's amazing!" I shouted, perhaps more loudly than usual, and I hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." She said, blushing at my reaction. Angela was just as shy as I was. "Have you heard back from any of the places you applied to yet?"

I shook my head. "I don't think…but then again, I also applied late to a lot of places. I hope it wasn't too late though."

"I don't think so…" Angela replied, but she stopped. She was peering over my shoulder at something, and she drew a bit more into herself, as if warding off something. I followed her gaze behind me and also saw it. It made me shiver.

Edward Cullen.

He was sitting with his group of friends, most of them on the baseball team of which he was captain. He was, of course, gorgeous. His bronze hair and near golden hazel eyes could take your breath away, and the paleness of his skin was almost impossible, almost translucent. However, he wasn't the type that I would ever even consider. Besides the fact that he seemed really immature to me, Charlie would have a heart attack and a half. He was really happy with me and Jacob being together, perhaps because he knew Jake to be a good kid. Edward was smart and athletic, yes, but a lot of people in the school, his friends included, said that he had some weird habits. The only other thing I knew about him was that his parents were rich.

"Why is he staring at you, Bella?" Ben asked as he put his arm around Angela in a protective way. "For the past few weeks all he does is stare at you."

I laughed. "You're losing it, Ben. He has not." In reality, I knew he had. I could almost feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull, following my every movement like a tiger in the trees, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting prey. It shook me whenever I thought of it. It scared me, but I didn't know why, because there were three reasons why he would never try anything with me.

One, because I had been going out with Jacob Black for almost half a year. I loved Jacob too much to do anything to hurt him. And more than that, Jacob was strong; no one would take him on lightly.

Two, because he was going out with the prettiest girl in school, Tanya Denali.

And three, because he never even liked me.

The first day I came to school, he stared at me like I had just spit at him. He hadn't looked at me normally since then, nearly a year and a half ago.

"No Bella, I think he's right." Angela said softly. "He's been looking at you funnily for a while now. Maybe he's looking for someone new. I hear Tanya and he are on the verge of a break-up."

"Really?" That I was shocked about. I turned my head again to peer at the beautiful strawberry blonde who was sitting next to Edward on the picnic table, his arms around her. She did seem to be more withdrawn than usual, but then again she never did appear very happy. "I don't know…"

Angela was about to speak again when the bell rang. The three of us looked towards the school, and then got up. "Last day of school before summer vacation. Time to find out how we did." Ben said, his arm still about Angela.

I took a deep breath to focus my bravery. "Yup. Let's get this over with."

***

I had developed a habit of late of walking home from school. I couldn't do it on rainy days; on those days Jacob would faithfully be waiting for me. However, Jacob knew of my love of having alone time. Today he knew his services would be unnecessary. I walked home along the narrow streets, sun shining down on my dark hair, my grades stuck out in front of me. They would please Charlie, and my mother would be ecstatic, but I was unsure if they were Ivy League material. I just wanted to know if someone would accept me already, send me my letter, and that'd be that. This was just stressful.

I didn't even notice the person standing in front of me until I was sprawled out on the sidewalk.

"Ow…" was all I managed to say as a strong arm wrapped around mine and hauled me upright. I stared up into hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry…" said a silky smooth voice. I looked down and saw perfectly shaped lips moving with the words. Then I looked back into those golden orbs. "I should have been watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

I managed a nod. I felt the blood rush through my body sporadically. I was sure I was blushing for my clumsiness and because the boy in front of me looked genuinely relieved that I hadn't killed myself, although I couldn't even comprehend why Edward Cullen would even be putting up a pretense of being polite to me. "Good. Look, um…Bella, right? Well, I was just wondering if we could meet sometime later…"

But before he could finish, someone else came up and joined in on the conversation. It took a while for me to calm myself and register the fact that it was Jessica, who was all smiles today. "…there'll be a professional DJ and everything. So are you two coming?"

"Wuh-?" I asked her again. I was still overcome by that strange sensation. I had never been so overwhelmed before in my life.

"I said," Jessica repeated, "I'm having my graduation party tonight, and I was wondering if you two would like to go. It's for grads of the school only."

"Sure." Edward said. "Bella, are you going?"

Nod. Just nod.

"Perfect." Jessica said. "I'll be seeing you tonight then." She skipped off again, trying to find more people to ask, leaving me alone with Edward. I didn't know whether to wish she had or hadn't. My mouth was watering, but I didn't understand why and when he smiled again, my knees went week. I could _not_ understand what was going on with me.

"I'll see you tonight too, Bella." He said as he walked away as well. I could pick up from his tone that he meant more than what his words expressed. In the back of my mind I knew there was a reason why I needed to completely forget what had happened, but it wasn't until I couldn't see the wonderful copper of his hair in the sun that Jacob's name came back into my mind.

Oh, Jacob! I had forgotten about our date after school. I flipped through my belongings and fished out my phone, dialing his number as I raced for home. It didn't take long for his deep voice to reach me. After not showing up at his place he had waited for me to call him. So worrisome, but he trusted me. _"Bella, where'd you go? I was worried."_ He sounded concerned. I felt a small ache in my chest.

"I'm sorry, but Jessica caught up to me and we got to talking."

"_I thought you disliked that girl…a lot." _Jacob said.

He was right. "I don't really," I said, "But anyways, she's having a party with all of the kids from our graduating class, so I think I'm going to go."

Why would I say that?

"…_Really??" _This really surprised Jacob as well. _"Well…I guess I can see you wanting to go to one party with your old graduating class, whom you love and are actually friends with…"_

I smiled. "Don't tease me. Is it a crime if I want to go to a party with my grad friends for what may be the last time?"

"_Maybe." _Jacob said. We laughed. _"Okay, that's okay. I'll see you over here tomorrow then. Have fun Bells."_

"I will." I said, and hung up the phone. By that time I had reached the front door of my house and was up the stairs to get ready.

I looked at the clock on my phone and raced up the stairs. It was four thirty, leaving me plenty of time to get ready. I walked into the organized chaos of my room and looked around, planning what I would wear this evening.

…Since when did I _plan _to get ready for anything?

I shook my head, trying to clear it. But when my thoughts came to focus once more, all I saw was pale skin and copper hair, and bright white teeth set in a perfectly crooked smile. I shook my head again and forced myself to replace the thoughts with ones of Jacob. Pretty soon, the dark skin of a native replaced the white, long black hair replaced the copper, and the brightest of smiles replaced the charming one.

But still I was hit with the notion that I wanted to get really dressed up for this night. I ran to the closet and started picking through my small wardrobe of dressy attire. I finally found something I thought I would be able to wear, a birthday present from Renee, my mom, a couple of years ago. She had hoped it would turn me into more of a delicate woman. It didn't work, but I kept it anyways because I thought that one day I may have to wear a really girly dress and that this would help me save for University. That also seemed like it wasn't going to work.

I placed the beautiful sapphire dress on the bed, careful not to wrinkle it, and dove back into my closet to search for a pair of shoes. No matter how dressy I wanted to get, I could _not _wear high heels. I was too much of a klutz for that. So, I picked out my nicest pair of black flats and placed them next to my bed, below the dress. Then it was time to make the rest of me presentable. I grabbed my shower gear and headed towards the shower.

Once I was alone in the shower with nothing but the hot water pouring over me, my thoughts began to drift to my relationship with Jacob. As far as I could tell, we were a pretty conservative, laid-back couple. Not odd, as some people thought, just different. As far as our physical endeavors went, we hadn't gone further then kissing, not because of any reason, I believe, than because I was scared to go further. Honestly. Charlie and I had had the awkward talk about the birds and the bees, but even if Jacob had brought it up, I wouldn't know how to react to it. I didn't believe he was ready for it either. As such, it had never been brought up. I didn't want it to. At seventeen, I was a virgin, but I didn't really care. I didn't want to get into trouble so early in life. My mother and father had taught that to me the hard way. They weren't careful about their first time, and nine months later I came along. It was what led to their quick marriage and quick divorce. I didn't want that to happen to Jake and I.

But it's not like we were never prepared. As soon as my mother allowed me to come to Forks, she insisted I went on the pill, 'just in case'. As if I needed it. If we happened to just let our inhibitions go, we were mostly covered. We never pressured each other, and yet why did I feel that odd sensation when our make-out sessions got more hands on? Why didn't we go further?

My thoughts drifted back to just two weeks ago, when Jake and I were at his shed, working on a vehicle. We had decided to take a break, so we headed to the loft and were eating chocolate mints and drinking coke. We were talking and then we started to play fight, which led to some steamy making out. Whenever Jacob's hands wandered down as far south as the top of my underwear, or hovered just above my breasts, they always stopped. They would just wind themselves back to my hair and his kisses would become more passionate. It always ended up like that. It wasn't _my _fault, was it?

Then again, thinking back, I remember always flinching just the slightest when his warm hands went to the clasp of my bra, a warning for him that if he went any further, I would call stop..

But _why _did I do that?

When I stepped out of the shower, ready to do my hair, I still had no answer.

***

I looked in the mirror at eight thirty, and was finally pleased with the face that stared back at me. I even went as far as to do make-up, which I _never _did, but as I looked at my reflection, I wondered why not. I looked good, even for me. My complexion was fair, and my hair was done just right to frame my thin face. The top layer was brought back and put up, and the rest hung down in ringlets. My dress was sleeveless, and hung down perfectly. The bodice was simple as well, but I couldn't get really dressed up or someone might actually wonder what I was doing all of this for. I would raise some eyebrows as it was.

I was ready to go to Jessica's party.

My party jitters were starting to return again, as I thought about it. I hated parties. I opted out of last year's grad because I hated them, and instead went to hang with Jacob. Why was I going now?

Copper, crooked smile, enthralling pale skin popped into my head again, and the jitters went away again.

I sighed. What was I going to do? I was with Jacob. Then an idea came into my head. Maybe I was so intent on going to I could see what this was all about? Perhaps he did want to ask me out, because the rumour about him and Tanya might have been true. I would just have to tell him no. That was why I had to go. I nodded and started towards the stairs.

When I reached the head of them, I saw Jacob standing at the bottom of the stairs, talking with Charlie. When he looked up, his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. I couldn't help but let a smile through. "I should dress up more often."

"You look amazing, Bella." Jacob managed to say. Charlie looked between the two of us, cleared his throat, and mumbled something about baseball as he shuffled away to the living room. We both watched him leave, and then we burst out into laughter.

In near tears, I managed to say, "That was the most awkward I've ever seen him."

"I would be too, if my daughter was dressed as amazing as that in front of her boyfriend." Jacob sputtered. "You really have to warn us if you plan on doing that, you know," He said, softer, more tenderly. "You can really dazzle someone like that."

I smiled at him and started walking down the stairs. Unfortunately, even in flats I was uncoordinated enough to trip three-quarters of the way down, and I went flying. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact and curding myself for ever trying to be pretty for a party, when I heard chuckling. I opened one eye first, and saw Jacob looking at me, half concerned and half amused. He had somehow managed to catch me before I hit the floor.

"The same Bella, not matter what she wears." He muttered, still grinning.

"Oh my God…" I stammered, still shaken. "Thank you Jacob. I didn't want another visit to the hospital tonight."

He smiled his bright smile. "It's the least I could do for you, Bells. Besides," He said as he laid me down, "I wouldn't want to give you this in a hospital bed." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch.

My heart started to beat faster as he handed it to me. I took it, but didn't open it. "What is this, Jacob?"

He suddenly went quiet. He shuffled his feet a bit, and blushed. Jacob rarely blushed anymore. "Umm…well, consider this a promise from me that I'll still keep in touch with you, no matter where you choose to go to University, as long as you remember me."

I looked at him, a burning in my throat. He was looking at me with those dark eyes of his, full of compassion. I looked down, at the little pouch he had just given to me.

He continued. "Consider it as a sign of friendship, first and foremost, because no one can guarantee that we'll always be together like this. I hope we will…" He stopped, and cleared his throat, "But just in case we don't, I hope we can still be friends. If we can make it work, consider it a promise that I'll always remain faithful to you."

That's when the tears started to well up in my eyes. I continued to stare at the pouch, because I couldn't look at his face, afraid that I would cry and scare him. "Open it up, Bella." He whispered.

Obeying his quiet command, I took the pouch and opened the little opening. I tipped it out into the palm of my hand, and out fell a gorgeous necklace made of small seashells and wooden carvings. It was rustic, but elegant in the way the carvings were done. It created little charms. There was a little car that made me smile, and a beautiful wolf, the worshipped animal of Jacob's tribe. The one that caught my eye was the centre charm, a stunning heart carved perfectly.

The tears flowed freely down my cheeks. "Oh…Jacob…"

I looked up then, and saw that Jacob was apprehensive about the way I was acting. I couldn't blame him. I flung myself into his broad chest and hugged myself into him. "Thank you Jake…it's too beautiful…for me…"

He brought his face down to rest in my hair, kissing the top of my head. "Nothing is too beautiful for you, Bells." We stood like that for a minute, but he finally let me go, and when he did, I placed it around my neck. It rested beautifully along my collarbone, and went with my dress as if they came together.

"I can assume you like it then?" Jacob winked at me.

I laughed. "You goof. I love it."

"Good, because it took me forever to carve those things."

My jaw dropped. "You carved all those charms yourself?"

Jacob beamed at my amazement. "Yeah well, I was wracking my brain trying to come up with something to give you, but you aren't really that easy to shop for, you know. So I thought I would make you something. I thought it would be lame, but…"

"It's not." I quickly assured him. "I…you don't know how much it means to me." And he didn't.

Jacob smiled at me, but looked at the clock on the wall. "Crap. It's almost nine. Aren't you going to be late?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I better get going."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, me too. I promised dad I would pick him up some stuff at the general store. Seems like someone ate all the groceries in the fridge again."

"Jake, that was you." I said.

"Yeah, I know. But dad doesn't."

I laughed. I glanced at the clock. "I better go. Thank you again Jacob." I leaned up and locked lips with him, and we held each other tightly for a moment. My fingers tangled in his long black hair, endearingly shaggy yet soft like that of wolf's fur. He was my wolf. When he let go, we left together. As he got in his car and drove off, and I started towards Jessica's place, I wondered what was leading me the other way, away from Jacob.

***

When I walked into Jessica's place, it seemed like I wasn't late at all. There was still a house full of people dancing and drinking, and overall causing a scene. Normally, it wasn't like this. Most of the kids in Forks were upstanding citizens. But then again, these kids didn't graduate every day either.

I walked through the crowds, looking for a recognizable and friendly face. I couldn't see Angela or Ben anywhere. Finally, I found Jessica sitting on some boy's lap. I thought it awkward to approach her, so I started to leave, but she caught sight of me and started screaming my name.

"Hey Jess," I said, walking over again.

"Bella!" She yelled again, "Bella, when did you get here?"

"Just now," I called back over the din of the party. "Wow, some party, huh?"

"I know, isn't it great?" She said, leaning back against the guy she was sitting on. He dug his face into her neck and she giggled. That was enough of a show for me. I started to walk away again when Jessica called me back again. "Bella!"

"What?" I said.

"Someone was looking for you," She said. "He was asking for you before you arrived. Wants to see you outside in my backyard. Ooh-lah-lah!" She added, giggling once more as the guy starting kissing her neck again.

I was intrigued by Jessica's somewhat vague message, but I somehow knew who it was that had asked about me. I knew what I had to do. I brought my hand to rest upon the necklace that Jacob had just given me, and headed outside.

Despite the fact that it was outdoors and in full view to neighbours, the party hadn't stopped out here. In fact, it seemed like the people out here were hornier and drunk than the people inside. What idiots. I sidled past a couple grinding, and saw the only other person besides me that wasn't totally inebriated. In the soft porch lights his copper hair shined, and his skin seemed to contrast even more with his black dress shirt and blue jeans. He sat there, just watching me, waiting for me to come over. His eyes begged it. I obliged.

I came over and sat by him wordlessly. We sat there together, I feeling awkward, watching the crowd dancing like fools and whooping up a storm.

I sighed. "They're sure to attract attention."

"I envy them"

I looked at him. "Why's that?"

He looked at me, and I felt my mind going to mush as he did so, his hazel eyes penetrating deep into me. "Because they aren't afraid to give in to their…deep desires." He breathed the last words, and the sharp scent of mint hit me with the force of a speeding bus.

I managed to keep a grip to my train of thought. "What did you want anyways, Edward?" I said, trying to sound annoyed with the boy who had acted as though he despised me since I arrived in Forks. "Jessica said you wanted to see me?"

Edward laughed, and the chime seemed to echo in my ears. "Jessica needs to get her words right. No, Bella, I don't just want to see you." It seemed as if my heart and lungs stopped, just for that pause he took for breath. "I _need _to see you. I need to be near you. I can't deny that that is what I've wanted since you came here, when you first sat next to me in class."

I felt my eyes narrow. "But you looked at me like I was a dissection frog. I disgusted you!" It seemed to me that I whispered the words, but Edward cringed at the sound. I fought to control the rising passion in my voice. "You never liked me! You never talked to me, and you always acted weird around me! What was all that about then?"

"Shh Bella! Quiet! You'll wake half the neighbourhood." He closed his eyes and breathed deep. "It was because I was going out with Tanya. And believe me, I loved her. I still do. But the day you came in class, I'll admit, I was immediately turned on. I was fortunate enough to have worn jeans." I blushed, but he continued, "But I couldn't say good-bye to her. Not like that. And so, I had to act as if you were my worst enemy. In a way you were. You were a huge temptation. And still, you tempt me. Bella, you're beauti…"

"Stop!" I screamed. A few people looked at us, but then continued with what they were doing. I lowered my voice. "What is this? Why didn't you tell me before? Aren't you still going out with Tanya?"

Edward smiled, a small smile, one that hid some sadness in it. "Tanya's family is moving away tomorrow. I probably won't ever see her again." My eyes widened. He turned to me then. "So that means I'm free to indulge. Bella, I know I've been horrible to you, but you know why. Tanya didn't deserve to be treated like that. Now, will you come with me upstairs?"

My breath hitched, and started coming in something like pants. I hoped that Edward wouldn't notice. What was I doing? I couldn't. I had to hold on to what little of my thoughts I still had, the memories of Jacob, of our time together, of when he brought me back from the loneliness of moving…

But when Edward brought his head forward and brushed his lips against mine, I no longer knew anything but want and need of Edward Cullen to touch me everywhere.

***

We ran hand in hand up the stairs, I being extra careful not to fall down, and down the hall until we found an empty bedroom. It must have been a spare room, because the walls and dresser were practically bare. I heard the door shut behind me, and Edward's throaty chuckle. It made my knees weak, and I felt a heat rush to my lower abdomen. I didn't know how a laugh could make me feel so aroused. How was it even possible?

"Are you ready, Bella?" I heard him whisper in my ear, and his warm breath washed over me again in a wave.

I gave in. "Yes," I breathed back in response, and suddenly I felt myself lifted in his strong arms. His hands firmly grasped my behind, and I gasped, reaching to wrap my legs about his body, my arms about his neck. I felt him against my thighs and I tilted my head back in pleasure. "Oh my God…"

Edward chuckled again, obviously pleased. "I'm happy to see that you're enjoying this already." His lips collided with mine, and we kissed hungrily. By pure instinct, my lips parted and my tongue traced the parting in his lips, and he allowed them entrance. Our tongues danced while my hands roamed through his coppery hair, the hair that I had wanted to run my hands through all day. It was as soft as it looked. I took my fingers and scratched the name of his neck, and he groaned. It just turned me on more.

A second later, his hands left my ass and I felt myself sitting on the dresser, still at his level. His body moved outwards, but our lips stayed together as he nimbly slipped the buttons of his shirt through their slits and revealed his chiseled torso. My hands found somewhere new to roam. My fingers found every line of his body, and reveled in the sensation of his skin reacting to my touch. I finally broke the kiss, only to allow my lips to travel down his body. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what I was doing. I was just following the impulses of my brain by now, and they led my tongue to tracing a path down his collarbone to his pecs. I licked it, and heard him groan again. Encouraged, I bit down and held it between my teeth, still flicking my tongue.

"Good _God _Bella!" He said, and I quickly let go.

"Am I hurting you?" I said. I hadn't realized how out of breath I had suddenly become from the arousal.

"No…far from it." He said. "I love to bite, and to be bitten."

I only heard the words 'love to be bitten', before I was back at his chest, tracing every line of muscle with my lips. He tasted _so _good, I couldn't stop. I could have stayed there, just sampling the flesh of his chest forever and enjoying the view, but Edward had other plans.

"It's your turn now, Bella."

Edwards lifted my chin to reach his face, and our lips locked once more. As I drew him in closer with my arms, I felt the straps of my dress fall down my arms, and then the rest of the dress being drawn over my breasts. I heard Edward's ragged breath as he left my face and went straight to my collarbone, engulfing it in open-mouthed kisses. The trail his lips left against my skin felt hot and cool at the same time, and I whimpered in ecstasy. I felt him travel further, and finally he landed at my left breast. I called his name as I felt him do the same things to me as I did to him. My head tilted back again in pleasure as he flicked his tongue against my nipple, making it go hard. Goosebumps spread across my skin at the feel. And then I felt the sharpness of his teeth grabbing it. I screamed his name, not inhibited by the fact that there were probably more than fifty people below us.

"I told you, Bella," He said as he traveled right and repeated his actions to my right breast, "I love to bite."

As he bit down on the second nipple while massaging the first with his fingers, I felt what I knew to be an orgasm coming. I grabbed him into me and screamed his name as I felt the wave of pleasure wash over me, overriding my senses and my mind until I could feel was my teat between his teeth. When I finally became aware of him again, he was looking at me, a satisfied grin on his face. He was breathing heavily.

"You taste…_so _good. You know that?" He said.

"You do too. Amazing. Like an exotic fruit."

"I can't taste you anymore though."

I felt a little disappointed at that. If I did taste as good as he said, why did he have enough of me already? "Why's that?"

"I can't mark you anymore."

And sure enough, when I turned to look in the dresser mirror, I saw the marks of his teeth all over my body. "Oh. I see now."

He chuckled, and then looked me in the eyes. "Are you ready, love?" He asked me, his voice husky with want. It seems that, in the darkness of the room, his skin was glowing, his eyes on fire. His coppery hair ruffled like a lion's mane. He was a lion here, all passionate wildness. I loved it.

All I could do was muster the energy to nod. He laughed and tried to move away to remove his pants, but before he could I reached out and grabbed him by his belt loops and drew him close again. I moved to whisper in his ear. "That is my job." When he didn't say anything, I proceeded to unbutton his jeans and to shimmy them down his hips so that they fell to the ground, where he stepped out of them. He wore boxers, but it didn't hide his erection. I anticipated the feel of him inside of me and felt myself getting aroused again.

"If you get to take off my pants, I get the rest of your dress." He said as he slid me off the dresser. He took the sides of my gown and eased them down the rest of my body until it, too, rested on the floor. I stepped out of it while he stepped back and took in the sight of my mostly naked body. I curled into myself, suddenly aware of how exposed I was. "Don't worry." He said, taking my hands and leading me to the bed, "You look amazing."

He stopped, however. I was worried that I had done something wrong. "What is it?"

He seemed to blush in the moonlight. "I don't have a condom…"

"I'm on the pill. It's okay."

He smiled in relief, and then proceeded to do what he was doing before. He kept walking backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed, and then he fell, taking me with him. I landed on top of him, the feel of my skin against his nearly sent me into a frenzy once more. He took the back of my head and brought it to his and we kissed eagerly, something changing in our pace from before. He was more impatient this time, his need finally overcoming the carefulness he had been holding with me. I spread my knees so that they were anchored at either side of his waist, and his manhood rubbed against my underwear, which by now were very damp. The new sensations hitting me all at once suddenly were too much; I needed him to finish it. I needed him in me. This was now borderline torture for me.

I broke our kiss and managed to gasp, "Now Edward, please don't make me wait any more." He seemed more than happy to do so. He reached down and in a second, his boxers were down, revealing his rather large manhood. I rid myself of my panties in another second, and then the tables were turned. I was suddenly below him. "_Now_ Edward!" I panted, and in another second he had lowered himself upon me and was inside me, and it felt like nothing I had experienced before. No other sense was working for me; all my concentration was focused on the feel of Edward moving inside of me. Nothing else really seemed to matter to me at that moment.

"Faster Edward!" I commanded, and he did, until I took all I could and screamed his name again as I felt the power of orgasm wash over me again, robbing me of my surroundings. I felt him release inside of me, and the fall to my side, panting as I was. When the feeling had subsided enough for me to look, I saw Edward at my side, looking at me.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"I know." I replied. "Wow."

He reached over and gathered me into him. "Bella, can I see you later on?"

"Yes!" I said, a little too suddenly. When I saw him smile, I said, "Yes, please. This was amazing, I want to see you again. Maybe we can go get some dinner?"

He smiled that crooked smile that I loved. "That sounds great." With a little effort, he got up and stretched. The flex of his muscles sent another pulse of pleasure down my body. "We'd better get dressed and go back downstairs before anyone notices we're missing."

I nodded. "You go on ahead." I said. "I still need to catch my breath."

He smiled, but proceeded to get dressed and leave the room. When he left, I finally found the energy to get up and gather my scattered clothes. When I had dressed again, I went to the mirror on the dresser to take a look at my hair, and fine some way to arrange it again after the rowdiness it had just underwent. I was just about to turn away when the clear white of seashell caught my eye.

It was my necklace. The necklace that Jacob had given me.

I felt my heart break. I had just cheated on Jacob, my boyfriend, my best friend, on a boy who I really didn't know that well, but I was insanely attracted to. I grasped the necklace on my neck, and noticed that I had started to cry.

I couldn't just do this to Jacob, and yet, even I could admit to myself that I would be seeing a lot more of Edward in the future. I couldn't wash away the taste of the forbidden fruit that was Edward Cullen. I didn't want to.

**A/N: Please review, this is my first Twilight fan fic. Vote!**


End file.
